Ogre's Revenge
by Diao Lover
Summary: Returning back from the dead, Ogre wants revenge on his killer Jin and he realises the only way to do that is to take over the world. It's up to 8 fighters to kill Ogre and save the world, but can they do it and will they be willing too? Sucky summary but give it a chance and please review!
1. Kunimitsu's prologue

**Yeah so here I am again, every Tekken character will appear, excluding the first King and Armor King as they are both dead. Even Unknown and Tetsujin appear in this story.**

**It will have 8 main characters and one main villain. It is obvious who the main villain is but the 8 main characters are Kunimitsu, Michelle Chang, Ling Xiaoyu, Angel, Jin Kazama, Mokujin, Roger Jr and Heihachi Mishima.**

**Everyone uses their Tekken Tag Tournament 2 player 1 outfits. The war never happens in this story.**

* * *

_Prologue of Kunimitsu_

Kunimitsu remembered that day perfectly, it all happened so fast and she had been unable to do anything to stop it and in her attempt had gotten those ugly scars around her face.

She sighed as she took off her mask and looked into the clear water of the lake, her face was still beautiful, her hair remained unchanged despite the fact she had remained in hiding for 21 years.

But those scars... She decided to take it as a sign to change her life, she stopped stealing from others for shelfish reasons, well she tried to but it was just so tempting to take one or two when no one was looking.

Kunimitsu looked around the beautiful, lush, green forest she decided to reside in while attempting to bring redemption upon herself. The red haired kunoichi lived in a small wooden hut, it wasn't much but it was good enough.

The ground shook and Kunimitsu nearly fell into the crystal clear lake, she looked to her right where she saw the giant old golden temple shake uncontrollably and that was when the familiar giant, green figure with dark orange hair stepped out.

"No... No..." Kunimitsu muttered, this wasn't meant to happen. He was supposed to be dead! How could he still be alive? It was impossible! Memories of the day when she recieved her scars.

_Kunimitsu was engaged in combat with the being known as Ogre and she had only just realised that the strange being was toying with her, allowing her to think she had the advantage._

_Her mask had been broken but that didn't matter to her right now. All that mattered was how she was going to defeat this beast that clearly was very strong in the ways of martial arts._

_She stared confused as the creature generated some sort of see through purple goo and she closed her eyes just at the right moment as the sludge was thrown at her eyes._

_Kunimitsu's scream echoed through the forest as it burned her face and would leave what would later be permanent scars. Attracted by her scream, Kunimitsu's grandfather stepped out of their house which was secluded in the forest._

_"Kunimitsu what is going on?" Her grandpa asked before looking behind him and seeing the giant form of Ogre. "Grandfather! Run!" Kunoichi yelled as the burning finally stopped._

_Her cries were in vain as Ogre grabbed her grandfather by the neck and held him to his head height as he begun to suck the life, strength and soul of her grandpa much to Kunimitsu's horror._

_As the last of his strength was sucked out the grandparent looked shriveled and malnourished, just barely alive. When Ogre had realised that the pathetic human had finished his usefullness he threw him to the ground._

_Kunimitsu gasped in horror as she heard the snap of his bones and Kunimitsu assumed her grandfather had died when a broken rib punctured his heart._

_This made her mad, Kunimitsu charged at Ogre and did 3 fast, power kicks each in a row. Ogre blocked all of them and punched Kunimitsu who stepped back._

_Making her next move, Kunimitsu spun towards Ogre with her arms streched outwards. Ogre advoided the attack and retaliated with a powerful punch to the stomach._

_The punch was so powerful Kunoichi slammed into a tree and broke it in half. With his opponent still lying on the ground Ogre towered over Kunimitsu and stomped._

_However he only hit the ground as Kunimitu suddenly vanished and reappeared in mid air and kicked Ogre in the back forcing him to his knees as she backflipped onto a tree branch._

_Ogre turned around and ran towards the tree she was currently on and charged towards her. As he approached her, Kunimitsu threw a kunai at him. But unlike her other kunai, this one was different._

_Catching it just before it pierced his head Ogre caught it and seeing Kunimitsu's smirk realised that the ticking sound was coming from the weapon, before he could throw it away it exploded. Catching him off guard and making him stumble._

_Witnessing his stumble, Kunimitsu knew it was time to flee. She didn't want to end up like her grandpa and hoping off the tree, she ran as fast as she could, not looking back._

Locking eyes with Ogre, Kunimitsu jumped onto a tree branch. She had only just escaped last time and she didn't want to fail this time.

Jumping from tree to another at a very quick pace, Kunimitsu only stopped once she was certain she was safe from Ogre.

Kunimitsu couldn't end up dead, especially not when she had just started her plan of redemption to become 'good' again. She couldn't and wouldn't die, not yet anyway.

* * *

**This was orginally going to be all 8 of the main character's prologues but I just couldn't stop writing Kunimitsu's even though it was originally meant to be between 300 to 450 words. The others prologues may not be as long, and I estimate depending on how much I can't stop wrighting the number of prologues a chapter will range from 1 to 3.**

**So please review!**


	2. More Prologues

**Ok, here is the next prologues. Please review. I plan to fit at least 3 in, because no one wants to read only prologues.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Yeah :(**

* * *

_Michelle Chang's Prologue_

Michelle Chang smiled as she watched her adopted daughter, Julia Chang, put on a mask and get dressed into wrestling clothes. Her daughter was still pretending to be her 'alter-ego' JayCee.

Waving goodbye to her daughter, Michelle placed a hand on her chest. It was the place were a pendant, capable of bringing Ogre to life and also capable of sealing him away, used to be.

The pendant caused Michelle many problems throughout her life. A female ninja had stolen it during the 1st Iron Fist Tournament, Michelle entered to win it back.

Then after she had retrieved it, two years later her own mother was kidnapped by Kazuya Mishima, a man she despised for this. The reason why her mother had been kidnapped was because of that pendant and it's mysterious powers.

However only Michelle knew how to use the pendant and it's powers. And yet 19 years later the pendant came back to haunt her when Heihachi Mishima, also a man she did not like, kidnapped her for the pendant and forced her to release Ogre from his imprisionment.

Sighing the Native American-Chinese woman sat down, the pendant no longer belonged to her. She had thrown it into a river after that incident. Better to get rid of it anyway, it only brought trouble and pain.

However it was then that Michelle sensed something, she couldn't explain it. It had never happened to her before, except for when she summoned Ogre from his imprisionment.

Could it really be? Could Ogre be returning from his demise? Could he really be returning to wreck havoc onto the world and cause mass destruction? Whatever the case, Michelle knew what she had to do.

Michelle Chang was going to go fight again and look for her pendant, as that was the key to Ogre's destruction. Their only hope was the pendant and Michelle would stop at nothing to find and retrieve it.

_Angel's Prologue_

She had failed in her mission to save Kazuya's soul from Devil and as a result her powers had been drained and she couldn't save Jin from the Devil gene, nor could she face Ogre when he threatened the world.

All she could do now was observe and watch as the world crumbled before her while she was waiting for her powers to fully return. There was no hope of saving Kazuya now.

In fact there was only one thing Angel could do and that was to try to free Jun Kazama from the mysterious evil spirit that had invaded her and fought for control over Jun.

That thing was a wolf spirit and when it had gained control over Jun Kazama, she became the being known as Unknown. Under Angel's advice Jun had managed to kill the wolf spirit but it still seemed to control, even beyond the grave.

Angel saw how unfortunate it was that Jun Kazama had the power to resist and destroy the Devil gene, she was the Chosen One after all, but it was tragically ironic that Jun had been possessed by something evil, something that her pureness could not drive back.

She could not yet purify Jun Kazama, not until her powers were fully healed. After losing Kazuya's soul she had fought Devil and Kazuya and she had been defeated.

Angel had decided not to show herself to Jun Kazama yet, it was not yet time for Angel to rejoin the world and save it from destruction. Plus the failure of her previous attempt was still fresh in her mind.

And then she felt it, Ogre the beast who had previously rised from imprisionment and killed and injured several of the world's greatest fighters. Jun was one of the injured ones.

Angel knew that she had to intervene, Ogre had to be destroyed for good this time. Letting out a powerful scream, Angel's wings spread out. It didn't matter that her powers hadn't been fully healed.

She had to take action now, Angel took to the sky and surveyed the mountains she was residing in for the current time, she then powered off at a high speed to where Jun Kazama was.

_Ling Xiaoyu's Prologue_

The sound of the rollercoster and the kids screaming as they held onto the ride tightly brought memories into Ling Xiaoyu's mind. She couldn't remember the last time she went to amusement park with Miharu.

Patting her pet and bodyguard Panda, who was actually a panda and Panda was her actual name, Ling Xiaoyu took a lick of her ice cream, it was bubblegum flavour and it was delicious.

Xiaoyu smiled as Miharu ran back, with hot chips in her hand, a water bottle in the other, some bamboo leaves for Panda and a can of diet coke for Xiaoyu.

"Hey Xiao! Sorry I took so long, but the line was so long and going so slow!" Miharu complained as she gave the bamboo to Panda and Xiaoyu took her drink. "It's fine Miharu, remember the last time we went to an amusement park together. It was so much fun!"

Both girls laughed as Miharu put her water on the ground and saw one of those mirror houses, where they have lots of mirrors that make you look different and you have to figure a way out of the maze.

Miharu grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and pulled it, making her drop her ice cream and drink. "Come on, let's go in there!" Miharu pulled Xiaoyu, who protested because her drink and ice cream were now gone.

As they entered Miharu quickly left Xiaoyu as she began to make stupid and silly faces in the mirrors. "Panda are you coming? Panda!" Xiaoyu yelled as she looked behind and couldn't see a trace of Panda. "Panda...?"

Ling Xiaoyu then realised that Panda probably went off somewhere. Xiaoyu turned around and saw Ogre in the refelction of the mirrors extending his arms towards Xiaoyu ready to choke her.

Xiaoyu turned around and striked thin air, Ogre wasn't their. Xiaoyu blinked, she didn't find this funny and she looked around and in all of the mirrors surrounding her she saw Ogre and she screamed.

* * *

**That ends all of the female main characters prologues, only have Mokujin, Jin, Roger Jr and Heihachi left to do now. In case anyones wondering where Panda dissapeared to, it will be explained later. Please review!**


	3. Even more Prologues

**Here is the prologues for Jin and Mokujin, I am seriously getting tired of prologues but after these two I only have two more to go! Yay! So yeah, they may be a bit short because I'm over these prologues. Anyway onto the story! I might actually be able to fit Heihachi and Roger Jr in. Also Mokujin's wife is the female Mokujin from his TTT2 Ending.**

**Assassin master eizo 91: Thanks! Glad that you liked all the different point of views! :)**

* * *

_Jin Kazama's Prologue_

Jin Kazama sat in his office, one hand resting on the desk, his face resting on that arm. His fingers tapping on the desk repeatedly. It had been a while since he had heard back from Nina.

He had sent her on a mission to investigate the rumours of a strage creature. Those rumours had started a week ago. Jin wondered why Nina hadn't been responding.

The head of the Mishima Zaibatsu grew more more annoyed, but he remembered what the rumours were about. They described Ogre perfectly, but Jin laughed at that.

Ogre was dead, he had killed him just like how Ogre had killed his mother. Jin got his revenger and there was no coming back for Ogre, once a person had died there was no way to bring them back...

Jin growled remembering how his mother, Jun Kazama, had her life cut when Ogre attacked and killed her. To prevent his anger he called in Eddy Gordo, someone he had bribed to work for by promising to find a cure for his dying master.

"Contact Nina, if she doesn't respond lock her location and make us view her." Jin ordered casually and Eddy did as he was told, when Nina didn't respond, Eddy did some things so that they were viewing Nina Williams.

What they saw drove Jin furious, it was Ogre talking in a language neither he nor Eddy could understand. Nina did though and when Ogre saw the security camera, he ordered Nina to destroy.

The last image Jin saw was Nina's eyes flash orange, Ogre had her under his control. As Jin ordered Eddy out he let out a powerful scream, enraged as he transformed into Devil Jin and flew off.

_Mokujin's prologue_

The wooden training dummy, called a Mokujin suddenly sprang to life. He could sense a great evil, he looked to his left, his wife wasn't there... Mokujin wondered if she awoke to the evil earlier then he did.

But Mokujin knew what this kind of evil was... It was Ogre, he had been awakened by him once before. He still remembered what happened to Tetsujin, he was torn apart by Ogre.

Luckily Mokujin had repaired Tetsujin, but Tetsujin was unable to participate in the Tounament. "(I wonder if Tetusjin has awaken as well?)" Spoke Mokujin, though it sounded like random beeps.

Only few were able to understand Mokujin, his wife and Tetsujin who sounded very similar, except that his wife's voice was higher whil Tetsujin's was lower.

Mokujin raised his head high as he walked out of his home. He was going to put a stop to Ogre's evil, no matter if it cost him his life.

_Roger Jr's Prologue_

Roger Jr, only a joey (which is a baby/young kangaroo) walked out of his hiding spot in slight fear. He looked around in his house in fear. It had turned into a mess.

It was clear that a fight had broken out, the roof had caved in and all dust made the place look grey. "(Mum?)" Roger Jr looked for him mother.

She had told him to hide as she fought off the people that invaded their house. Oh how he wished there was someone with him right now, Alex or even his lying dad Roger.

A piece of the roof fell on the floor, causing Roger Jr to jump in fear. He decided to look outside for his mother but as he walked outside, he was unaware of someone watching him.

Someone that was about to come running towards him...

_Heihachi's Prologue_

"Will you hurry it up!" Heihachi barked at Dr Abel, who he was forcing to make him a youth potion. He blamed his old age for the reason why he hadn't been able to defeat his son and grandson.

Even without the devil gene he was able to be match Kazuya and Jin in terms of strength. "It's finished sir!" Dr Abel cried out with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ahh excelent!" Heihachi cried out as he snatched the test tube which held the purple liquid and skulled it down, sighing as he dreamt of how it would work.

Heihachi blinked and then when he opened his eyes he heard Dr Abel cry out. "It worked!" Heihachi looked at a full body mirror and his eyes widened with joy as he smirked.

The potion did he indeed work, he looked at least 40 years old. He had a full head of back hair, and he felt even more strength surging through his veins.

Without a word, he turned away walking out of the building content. He was going to to test out his new powers on Jin and Kazuya. They weren't going to stand a chance.

But that was when he felt something strange, thinking about what it could of been for a few seconds before shrugging it off, it probably meant nothing.

* * *

**And that ends the prologues! So glad I have finished them, sorry it was so short but I was getting bored of writing those prologues. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Redemption

**Here is the first actual chapter for this story, it's a Kunimitsu chapter, obviously, and for the first few chapters, it will have an order going from: Kunimitsu, Michelle, Angel, Jin, Xiaoyu, Mokujin, Roger Jr and Heihachi. It will eventually break out of that pattern. But not for a while.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks. Yep, they've all prepared.**

* * *

Kunimitsu had been running for what felt like days, when really it had only been an hour. She was getting fatigued, she hadn't stopped running or anything.

Ogre was not something she wanted to face ever again. But getting away from Ogre wasn't the hard part. The hard part was trying not to steal, so she could redeem herself and go back to her normal life in the Manji clan...

That was her dream anyway, but their leader Yoshimitsu still held a grudge on her and she didn't blame him. He had tried to kill her, she had managed to escape.

Frowning Kunimitsu stopped as she saw valuable jewels, her inside was screaming for her to take them. They were beautiful after all, but she had to resist. But they were just so lovely.

'Maybe just one' Kunimitsu thought to herself as her hand reached out and just as she was about to grab it, she moved her hand back instantly. A sword was sticking out of the ground just where her hand was a second ago.

Kunimitsu looked up to see where the sword came from glaring as she swiftly jumped out of the way as someone slashed at her from behind. Kunimitsu turned around and glared at her attacker.

"You!?" Gasped Kunimitsu, while it was hard to recognise him, his sword, which glowed a faint green and wasn't the one in the ground, was easy to recognise.

Her attacker was the one and only Yoshimitsu. "I'm suprised you are still alive. I thought you would of died by now, but I guess I underestimated you once again." Spat Yoshimitsu, the leader of the Manji clan.

"I see you are still theiving, though that doesn't surprise me." Confirmed Yoshimitsu grabbing his other sword, Fumaken from the ground and pulling it out.

Kunimitsu crossed her arms and prepared to speak when Yoshimitsu suddenly attacked her. She jumped over him and tried to strike back but he blocked with ease.

Kunimitsu jumped over him again, this pattern repeated itself for quite some time. Kunimitsu knew that it would end soon, either from her own exhaustion or another reason.

But she wasn't going to run away again. For many reasons, one was because Yoshimitsu would follow her and two because she wanted to redeem herself and rejoin the Manji clan.

Yoshimitsu swung his foot where Kunimitsu had just landed to and knocked her off her feet. She however flipped in mid air, landing on one knee she glared at Yoshimitsu.

Preparing to swipe her head off, Yoshimitsu halted his swing when she vanished. However it had merely been a trick, as she was still in the exact same spot.

Yoshimitsu glared at her as she spun on the ground, her feet hitting his and sending him to the ground as she stood up. Grabbing a different dagger to the one she held in her in hand.

Swiflty she threw it towards Yoshimitsu and just as it was about to hit him, he grabbed one of the necklaces and the dagger hit it and became stuck in it.

"Please can't we ju-" Kunimitsu tried to speak but was silenced when Yoshimitsu tried to cleave her in half, jumping onto a tree Kunimitsu breathed heavily.

She needed to rest, but she needed this fight sorted out. 'Maybe if I kill Yoshimitsu I can steal his sword..' Thought Kunimitsu before mentally slapping herself. She was trying to back out of her common theiving ways and go back to her Manji theiving ways.

Yoshimitsu jumped onto the same branch as her. Luckily for both of them, the trees in this jungle had large, sturdy and strong branches. Kunimitsu lashed out before jumping to a different branch on a different tree.

Yoshimitsu followed her, and the exhausted Kunimitsu did something drastic, she tackled Yoshimitsu and they both fell to the ground. Before Yoshimitsu could react, Kunimitsu rolled on top of him.

Her dagger dangerously close to his neck. "Just listen to me Yoshimitsu, or this dagger will slice your neck open." Kunimitsu threatened, Yoshimitsu hesitated before agreeing. "Fine."

"Great." Kunimitsu stood up, crossing her arms and looking away from Yoshimitsu while waiting for him to stand up. When Yoshimitsu stood up, he said. "I'm still going to bring you to justice for your crimes!"

Kunimitsu snapped at him. "Just what exactly did you think I was going to do with those jewels!" Yoshimitsu responded quickly. "Steal them for petty reasons of course!"

"I was not! I was actually going to give them to the people that needed it!" Kunimitsu lied, but Yoshimitsu failed to detect the deceit in her voice.

"I want to redeem myself, to rejoin the Manji clan be forgiven for my sins and betrayals to and of the Manji clan. Please, help me Yoshimitsu." Pleaded Kunimitsu as she sent Yoshimitsu a pleading look, begging him to agree.

"You want to rejoin the Manji clan?" Yoshimitsu laughed but he realized that maybe he would need Kunimitsu. Ever since Byran Fury had attacked them, the Manji clan was dwindling in numbers.

"Yes." Kunimitsu said simply, not sure wether or not Yoshimitsu was going to agree or refuse and try to kill her again.

Yoshimitsu seemed to consider this and later said. "You want to redeem yourself and rejoin the Manji clan... Alright, but only on one condition."

Kunimitsu felt her heart was about to burst out of her heart in joy. "Whats the conditon?" She asked, keeping the joy out of her voice.

"You will spend one month in your attempt of redemption then you will be allowed back into the Manji clan." Kunimitsu smirked, that was it. She would be able to do that easily.

"But if you steal from others for shelfish and petty reasons and stary from your path of redemption, I will cut you down where you stand." Kunimitsu's smirk dissappeared. That was going to be tough for her.

"Do we have a deal?" Yoshimitsu asked extending his hand for a handshake. Kunimitsu hesitated slightly, before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Deal."

And that was when the fatigue really hit Kunimitsu, her knees collasped to the floor as the world around her became dark.

* * *

**That is the first actual chapter finished, I hope it was good. Please review! Next up is Michelle!**


	5. The Search Begins

**Sorry for the really late update! But I had school and these other 2 stories. But I updated now, so hear is Michelle's first chapter. It will introduce her mini villain and her ally. It should be easy to guess who they are at the end. I apologise that this chapter will have hardly any action and it may be similar to her prologue. Also remember everyone is in their TTT2 Player 1 Outfit!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well you'll just have to wait and see!**

* * *

Michelle tied her shoes, put on the zebra print scarf sleeve thing that she liked to wear and adjusted headband, briefly checking to see of the feather was still attached. She smiled when it was still on.

It was time to begin her search, if only she had a basic idea of where to look. Michelle took a moment to think, she smight as well just follow the river that she dropped it in. If only she didn't throw it away...

Michelle shook her head and mentally scolded herself, how did she know that would need it later in the future? She turned the T.V off and tidied her house for a while and wrote a note on the desk in case Julia came back while Michelle was still searching.

Finally exiting the house Michelle shut and locked the door, she briefly checked to make sure she didn't forget anything. Michelle knew she didn't need to get any food because this was her homeland and she knew what was edible and what wasn't.

After making sure she had forgotten nothing Michelle walked down the stone path before turning into the main part of the forest, the trees were tall and everything about it was just so beautiful, they way the pond glistened and sparkled. Everything was just breath taking.

Hearing a noise, Michelle turned to look behind, she scanned the area with her eyes but couldn't find anything at all. _'Is it merely my mind playing tricks on me?' _Michelle thought to herself before she continued down to get to the river were she ditched the pendant.

However Michelle was more careful as she continued to glance behind her occasionally, still not sure if someone was or wasn't following her. Sudden;y she heard a loud rustling sound and a rather fat man came tmbling out.

Michelle got into her fighting stance, glaring as a large group of men, ranging from 10 to 20 came out of different parts of the forest. They had been following her! But she knew what they were intending to do, she could tell by their lustful looks.

"Heheheh, look pretty lady there are two ways we can do this. The easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Your choice sweetie." The leader said as Michelle glared at him, she had to admit he was at least attractive and did have muscles, unlike the other members who were either fat or scrawny.

"We'll do this the hard way. How about I go first? After all it is ladies first." Michelle stated as she punched one of the scrawny members in the stomach and elbowed him in the head, knocking him out.

"Get her girls!" The leader growled as all the remaining members charged, only to get beaten by Michelle with ease. "Who... Who are!?" The leader cried as Michelle kicked him into a tree.

"Michelle Chang. I placed 3rd in the 1st King of Iron Fist Tournament and 5th in the 2nd King of Iron Fist Tournament." Michelle answered, before pulling the leader up by his shirt. "Now I'm on an important journey, so I advise that you don't distract me." As she threw the man to the floor, Michelle swore that she saw some purple sludge.

Once those men were dealt with, Michelle turned and ran. She was already behind in her search, and that frustrated her. Michelle couldn't have anything happen to her daughter. If Ogre dared lay his hands on her, what she would do to him.

"You're doing better then I expected, mother." A voice came out of nowhere and JayCee walked out of the bush. "Julia!" Michelle breathed in relief but stopped when she saw JayCee's eyes flash green. "I should of known he would of possessed you!"

Jaycee smiled before replying. "The great master recognised my talent and he assigned me to stopping you, can't let you have that pendant you know. Oh and Michelle it's JayCee not Julia." Michelle glared at her daughter as she got into her stance, Julia did the same.

As Jaycee charged towards Michelle a familiar person body slammed her and knocked the possessed woman unconscious. "Oh no! Not you! Why couldn't you of been possessed!" Michelle complained as she recognised the person as Ganryu.

He basically had hearts in his eyes as he yelled out. "Michelle! You're still beautiful! And I saved you!" Michelle rolled her eyes and called out. "Hey Ganryu! Can you come here? I have a favour I want to ask you."

Ganryu eagerly approached Michelle who in a great feat of strength, picked up a tree log that was awfully heavy. She swung it, on purpose hitting Ganryu on the head and knocked him out. She smiled as she threw the log onto is stomach.

She was rather shocked when it didn't roll off, "Sorry Ganryu. But this is important and I can't have any distractions. So bye." Michelle apologised to the unconscious Ganryu as she left and continued down to the river so she could find her pendant.

* * *

**Here is the chapter! Sorry it wasn't that good but I did try. So anyway as you can see JayCee is Michelle's mini villain while Ganryu is her mini ally. She just doesn't want to work with him for some reason. So please review, because I know how many people are/were reading this.**


	6. Angel's Flight

**Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter of Ogre's Revenge. This is an Angel chapter, obviously as the title suggest, just in case you forgot about the current order. Anyway people remember to review, please! Once again sorry for the delay and here is the chapter! Also Devil is in his Tekken 2 appearance.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Glad that you loved the scene with Ganryu, well your wait is over!**

* * *

Angel had many things on her mind as flew towards Jun's house. It was only small, but it was all that Jun needed. However Angel only had one wish and that was that neither Unknown or Ogre had control over Jun.

In Jun's weakened state she would not be able to hold them off for long. And in Angel's weakened form she wouldn't be able to purify Jun, that bothered Angel as she had been a powerful being yet she still lost to Devil and even many years after she still hadn't recovered from the loss.

Angel screamed as she narrowly avoided a beam that would of injured her severely, it knocked her out of her thoughts and she looked up and instantly hated what she saw. "Devil..." Angel growled quietly.

"So you're still alive, stupid bitch in white." Devil said with a smirk, he knew that Angel's powers hadn't fully recovered. "On your way to stop Ogre I presume? But you don't need to worry about that. Once I destroy him, I will gain all his powers and nothing will be able to stand in my way."

"I don't have time to mess with you, Devil!" Angel responded, her voice sounded calm but her face made it obvious that she was frustrated. She begun to chant some holy words as a large white symbol appeared in front of her as did various other symbols, Devil's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

When the prayer was over Angel smiled as she slammed her hand into the middle of the symbol and it flew towards Devil, it shocked him and had him trapped within it. "Oh, Devil don't worry, you'll be released in a couple of hours, just enough for me to get to my destination and certain other things that you don't need to be concerned about." Said Angel with a smile as she continued her flight.

When she was finally at Jun's hut, there was no trace of Jun at all. "She couldn't of just vanished, she needs to know about Ogre. I need to protect her, she is the only thing that keeps this world pure."

However as Angel lamented about Jun's disappearance she took the time to look around at the hut. She smiled as she saw a photo of Jun with a young Jin, together and happy. And yet the photo brought sadness to Angel, it made her wish she hadn't failed in her mission to destroy Devil.

"It must of been nice... To have a family, a son... Parents.. Siblings..." Angel spoke to herself as she looked down sadly, she once had all of those. While she could not remember much from her previous life at it had been many centuries ago, she remembered a few things.

One of the few things Angel could remember in her previous life as a mortal was that she was very pure and had a family, a loving husband, wonderful children, over protective older brother and caring parents. But Angel had forgotten what it felt like to have a family...

The only other 2 things she remembered was her death and Devil. She and Devil had a very long history together, he was the reason that the mortal Angel had perished, he had deceived her and lured her into a hell on Earth. She was stranded in that horrid place and eventually the hunger and coldness took it's toll and Angel had perished.

Then the Gods had decided to resurrect her and she became the immortal she is today, she had lost most of her emotions and the Gods said that she did not need her previous memories of her life. And still to this day Angel never knew her name before she was resurrected.

Yet she and Devil had become sworn enemies and their paths crossed many times. Angel and Devil, the two hated each other immensely and yet Angel hated the fact she had lost to the Devil in the war for Kazuya's soul.

The Holy beings were the ones that were meant to reign supreme in the end, not the other way. Angel however got rid of those thoughts, she didn't them as another thought came to her mind.

It was one of a prophecy about Ogre's resurrection. She remember that it had said a _Ninja fallen from grace, the holder of Ogre's pendant, a Holy being, the destined lover of the Tainted one, a Tainted soul, the one who Lives to stop evil, the young Animal and one who's Heart is full of evil will join together to bring an end to the God of Destruction._

Angel was certain that it contained something else, but she didn't know what it was. She had seen it in an Aztec Temple, Angel was not sure if it was talking about her or Jun... Angel was a from the heavens, yet Jun was so pure that she could possibly the holy being in the prophecy.

However something caught Angel's eyes as she approached the purple slime that was leaking from the roof, as she crouched down and touched she said, "What the hell..?" But Angel knew what it was the second she heard the evil laugh from behind her.

"Unknown." Angel stated even before she turned around, she was not shocked by the woman coated in purple slime and those devious yellow eyes with that evil smile standing in front of her.

* * *

**Here is the chapter! Just to let you know Angel's backstory is not important and it won't ever be mentioned again most likely, so don't concern yourself about it. Anyway please review!**


	7. Jin's Investigation

**Sorry for the extremely late update, but I have been very busy and just a little reminder this is Jin's chapter, the next one will be Xiaoyu. The chapter may suck and Jin may be OOC but I tried. Also please review!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well the long wait is over!**

* * *

As Devil Jin flew out of the building, he noted that he attracted a lot of stares, some people were even yelling. The Devil part of him wanted nothing more then to tear those useless beings limb from limb but the Jin part just wanted to free Nina and kill Ogre before anything bad happened.

The two sides fought for control but Devil Jin managed to keep control over himself as he flew, blinded by rage and also greed. To simply put it, Devil Jin was hungry for the power Ogre possessed and when he killed Ogre, nothing would stand in Devil Jin's way.

But the war inside Devil Jin caused him to crash and transform back into Jin. _'I hate turning into Devil Jin.' _Thought Jin as he shook his head and regained focus, he wanted revenge on Ogre. The being that had killed his mother had risen from the grave.

"This time you won't be coming back." Jin said to himself as he continued walking in the direction where he felt a strong power that seemed to be pulling him. As he walked his thoughts drifted to Xiaoyu, the Chinese fighter.

Jin had to admit to himself that he had a crush on her, but like everyone else Jin pushed her away to protect her from the evil inside of him. The evil that was Devil, Jin had thought about suicide numerous times but it was pointless, he couldn't die.

"Well, well, well." A cold, voice that sounded so familiar so spoke. "Looks like the mouse fell right into the trap. Prepare to die." The voice spoke again as Nina came to view. Jin glared at the possessed woman, she would not get the better of him.

The assassin got into her stance and Jin did the same. He was going to make this a quick battle, he didn't want to waste his time fighting a puppet when he should be tearing out the puppeteer's throat instead.

Nina went in for a strike first, attempting to whack Jin's throat with her hand, Jin grabbed her hand and pulled her arm as he pulled her close before unleashing a powerful kick on Nina's back before he threw her away.

Nina growled, though Jin wasn't sure if it was really her growling or Ogre. Jin leapt to land another strike when Nina suddenly grabbed him and unleashed a move that looked and sounded like it broke his back before she tossed him far away.

Before Jin could even get up, Nina was running across ready to make the next move, cunningly as Jin went in to punch her face Nina Williams ducked and swung her leg, sending Jin to the floor.

The assassin smirked victoriously as she slowly stood up and began to walk away. Jin silently stood up and ran towards Nina tackling her to the ground as the two rolled. Jin stradeled Nina with his legs as he unleashed one punch after another into her face.

Continuing the punches, Nina's cries of pain grew louder as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Even after she had passed out Jin was still punching her face, failing to calm the rage in him.

Eventually though, Jin stopped as he mentally scolded himself for failing to keep Devil from influencing him. _'Kill her, drink her blood and enjoy the slaughter of one that betrayed you.' _The voice of Devil spoke within Jin's mind as Jin tried to ignore the voice.

Wanting to stop himself from doing something he knew he would regret he called Eddy Gordo and asked, more like demanded, that Eddy send a limo to the location he was at right now. Jin could only hope that the limo arrived quickly.

He heard groaning and looked over to see Nina returning to consciousness, walking over to the woman Jin got ready to knock her out again only to be surprised when the woman back flipped and kicked Jin in the head before hurriedly escaping, jumping onto a motorbike as she made her escape.

Swearing out loud, Jin Kazama face palmed as he allowed himself to be tricked by an obvious ploy. It was an embarrassing moment and not to mention that Nina had made her escape when Jin was going to take her back and try to free her of her possession.

When the limo finally arrived Jin stormed into the limo and slammed the door, his rage clear. The driver said nothing as they drove off, not wanting to anger Jin Kazama anymore. As Jin stared out of the window he heard the doors being locked.

That was when he saw a flash of her. Anna Williams, the employee of his hated father Kazuya and sister of Nina Williams, he knew it was her. He could recognize that brown hair and red dress anywhere.

His eyes trailed Anna Williams' movements as she traced her sister's. Various thoughts were running through Jin's mind as Anna followed her sister's tracks, who was mostly long gone by now.

As Anna disappeared Jin could only think of what Ogre was planning. He knew that he had to stop Ogre before he could achieve his scheme for world domination and absorption of the world's strongest and greatest fighters. Jin would make sure Ogre stays dead this time, for good.


End file.
